The present disclosure relates generally to gas in liquid diffusion, and in particular to the aeration of wine and spirits.
Whether a bottle of wine is expensive or not, people want their wine to taste good. It is known to aerate wine, or to let it breathe, before drinking the wine. And it is generally understood that just about any wine will benefit from proper aeration. One problem with attempting to let wine, especially certain red wines, breathe is that the process takes time. In a social setting, for example at a home party or celebration, wine bottles may be opened at a pace that is not conducive to letting bottles sit open for extended amounts of time. In a restaurant setting, a similar problem may occur when there may simply be too many different bottles to be opened to maintain a primary set of bottles for pouring and a secondary set of bottles that are breathing, or being readied for pouring. The result is that more often than not, wine is not properly aerated before it is consumed.
Improved apparatuses and methods for aerating wine and for preparing carbonated beverages are needed accordingly.